


Itachi x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Itachi - Freeform, Itachi / reader - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, itachi uchiha - Freeform, itachi x reader, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Itachi x reader one-shot with descriptive sexual stuffPorn with little plotHope you like it :)





	Itachi x reader

A Itachi lemon ~

You were now in the Akatsuki since two years. You know a lot of their secrets. Well, Itachi is the first one who opened himself to you. You thought he loved you, but you weren't sure about it.

Now, you were on a mission with him because Kisame was occupied with his training that Pain ordered him to do. You were hunting a jinchuriki running inside the forest, but you and Itachi lost his track. You sighed, angry because it was the third time you both failed to catch him.

"We should rest in an hostel and get back to the hideout for the report." Itachi proposed.

"Yeah, that's a great idea let's do this." you said.

You both walked out of the forest and looked at a map to find the nearest hostel. After an hour of walking, you finally arrived to the hostel. Itachi walked to the secretary and asked her for a room.

"You're both lucky today, there's only one room left." she said taking the key and gave it to Itachi.

"It there two bed inside it?" Itachi asked her.

"No I'm sorry..." she answered.

"Well that's ok. We just have to keep our clothes." you said walking to the right door.

Itachi sighed almost inaudibly, but you heared him. You smiled to yourself now knowing that he really liked you. You taked the key of his hand and unlock the door and went in. He followed you in and took off his Akatsuki coat. You took your coat off too and put in on a desk on his own coat.

"I don't want to hear Pain complaining again..." you said thinking about the speech Pain gave you last time.

"Me neither." Itachi said calmly.

"Well... I'll just go take a bath to relax a little and prepare myself for Pain's speech..." you said and went inside the bathroom.

You tunred on the water and undress yourself waiting for the bathtub to be half full and went in it turning off the water. Itachi just looked at the door since you didn't close it. He looked at the mirror to see you naked in the bath.

'I think it's the right time to confess her my love...' Itachi thought always looking at your naked form.

"Hey (y/n)." he said entering the bathroom.

"Itachi, I'm naked, get out of here!" you shouted.

"No not this time... I have something important to tell you." he said staying at the doorway.

"Itachi not now!" you yelled at him.

"It's been awhile since I love you and I want to show my love to you by making love with you." he said calmly.

Your eyes widened in shock. You turned your face to look at him.

"What?" you ask unsure about what you heard.

"You heard me. I want to make love to you." he said.

You look at him with a shocked expression. You could hardly breath because your heart was pounding too fast and you were too shocked to say something.

Itachi walked to you and took you in his arms and pulled you out of the bath. He took a towel and dried you with it. Keeping you in his grip, he walked to the bed and leaned you on it. You still looked at him weirdly.

"(y/n), do you agree to do it with me?" he asked you.

Words couldn't come out so you just nodded. He took off all of his own clothes and put them on the floor. He turned his gaze back at you and kiss you passionately. You kissed him back and opened your mouth a little to let his tongue in and explored his mouth with your own.

After a long moment of kissing, he finally released your mouth and look at you in the eyes.

"I know it might sounds weird, but... I'm a virgin..." Itachi confessed you, blushing.

"Don't worry Itachi I'm a virgin too..." you confessed back.

He smiled at you and kissed you cheeks one by one and then kissed the soft spot on your neck. You let out a small moan and stroke his hair gently. He cupped your breast and gently massage it with his hands. His dick was rubbing against your clit making you instantly wet. You moan at every touch he was giving you, he fingers brushing your skin slowly going up and down from your cheeks to you hips.

"I-Itachi please stop teasing me..." you moaned.

Itachi lower his hands down your body and touched your wet entrance to know if you were enough prepared for it. Feeling that you were ready, he placed himself and entered your vagina fastly. A sharp pain ran through your body making you wince and moan in pain.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon." he informed you.

He looked at you not liking to see you hurt and wait for you to get adjust to his size. Starting to feel good, you nodded for him to carry on. He started to move slowly in and out of you making your moan louder. Liking the sounds you were making, he went faster inside you making you scream in pure pleasure. Then he got an idea. He took his dick out of you and turned you on all fours and put it back in going as fast as before.

"I-Itachi~ it fells so good~" you moaned shaking a little.

"It's just the beginning." he said groaning a little.

He went faster and faster inside you making you moan like a crazy. He took something on the desk near the bed and put it in front of you. You look at it, it was a mirror. You could saw him looking at you while thrusting in and out of you.

"Mangekyou sharingan." he groaned.

You were now inside his red and black universe, tied to a bed. Itachi appeared in front of the bed.

"Here you'll feel what I'll do to you, but the pleasure you'll feel will be multiplied." he said smirking and leaning on top of you.

He put his dick back inside you and move fastly. The pleasure was just too much for you, you moaned so much that you couldn't breath enough, tears of pleasure rolled down your cheeks. Itachi was feeling the double pleasure, doing it inside the real world and his technique, he was getting close to his climax. After a few more thrusts, he came inside you with an animalistic groan. His pulsing dick made you came as well.

He fall beside you breathing heavily and slowly took his dick out of you. You were both now back inside the real world.

"I really love you (y/n)." he said breathing.

"I...I love you too Itachi..." you said trying to calm yourself.

After a little moment of kissing slowly, you fall asleep in Itachi's arms, he stroked your hair slowly for a moment and fall asleep as well.

\-- "When are they going to be back!? Zetsu!? ZETSU!?" Pain screamed in his office at the Akatsuki hideout.

Zetsu was there, head out of the ground, his body hidden inside the ground with a big nose bleed beside the bed in which you and Itachi were in.

'That poor girl, he did hurt her!' white Zetsu thought.

'That was the best mission ever!' black Zetsu smirked.--

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : (I did this years ago so sorry for any mistakes)


End file.
